


A New Family

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denny Ship, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 393Warnings: Denny fluff





	A New Family

Benny heard her tiny little heartbeat before he was even fully awake.   
“Dean?” He groans smacking his lovers chest lightly  
“What Benny?” Dean mumbles half asleep.   
“Get up someone is here in the bunker.”  
“Yea Sam and Cas ”  
“No Dean someone else I know Sam and Cas’s heartbeats this ain’t them.” He drawls getting up and smelling the air. He follows the new sent to the library bunker. He’s surprised to say the least, that a little girl no more than 2 possibly 3 years old sat in the middle of the floor. She was clutching her blanket and little stuffed bear and was looking around wide eyed.  
Dean can down the hall gun bared when Benny stops him.  
“She’s not a threat.” He points and Dean instantly softens hiding the gun in his waistband of his boxer.   
“Hey sweetie what’s your name?” Dean asks softly kneeling by her.  
She looks up her (Y/E/C) eyes looking up at him.  
“(Y/N)” she sniffles.  
“How old are you?”  
“Tree” she says obviously meaning three.  
“Do you know how you got her?" she shakes her head.  
"Where are your mommy and daddy?”  
“No mommy. No daddy ” she says simply.  
Dean looks over at Benny and picks (Y/N) up. She instantly snuggles him burying her face in his neck and peeks shyly at Benny. He smiles and waves a little bit earning a tiny smile in return.  
**  
They got her breakfast and told Cas and Sam about her. Both immediately started researching to see what they could find on her. Hours later Cas came into them.  
“Well?” Dean asks looking at her sleeping form against Benny.   
“She seems to be orphaned Dean.” Cas replies.  
“We could keep her.” Benny says softly.  
“If she ain’t got no family we could be her family.” He looks at Dean.  
“I don’t know Benny a kid?”  
“Come on Cher. She’ll only end up in foster care if we don’t keep her. She already is comfortable here.”  
Dean smiles at the idea. He’s always wanted a family of his own and why waste a perfect opportunity that was dropped in their laps.  
“Yea ok let’s do it.”  
Benny smiles and kisses Dean careful not to wake his new baby girl.  
Dean smiles and kisses her head snuggling Benny. He had a new little family and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
